


It's the thought that counts

by myrish_lace



Series: Astronomy Lessons [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, One Shot, Relationship Advice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa Stark is struggling to tell her boyfriend, Jon Snow, how she feels about him. She gets an assist from her friend Margaery Tyrell, who works at the Hallmark card store.





	It's the thought that counts

"Looking for inspiration?" Margaery Tyrell sidled up to Sansa. 

Sansa put back the card she'd been reading. "I'm fine, Marg."

"Hey, one of the many benefits of my part-time job at Hallmark Cards is helping our patrons select the perfect sentiment." 

If only you knew, Sansa thought. She had something she desperately needed to say to Jon, but she hadn't been able to do it in person.

"Is it for the astronaut who's the love of your life?"

"He's an astronomer, not an astronaut," Sansa said hotly. "He's smart too. He's going to MIT in the fall to get his graduate degree." She swallowed. Bran was leaving to go to college at Harvard as well. She was going to lose both of her boys to the East Coast. 

Jon had taken Bran under his wing a year ago when Bran had joined their local astronomy club. Sansa had driven Bran there each week, and gotten to know Jon during those nights under the stars. He was the sweetest boyfriend she'd ever had and-

"You're going to miss him, dear." Marg squeezed Sansa's shoulder. "You're over the moon for him."

"Was that an astronomy pun?"

Marg smirked. "We're trained to roll with the interests of our customers."

Sansa picked up a blank card with a compass on the front. It came the closest to what she needed to say. True north. 

She tapped the card with her finger. "But a compass only shows magnetic north, so it's not quite right..." 

Marg rolled her eyes "Okay so you absolutely have to tell him, because you clearly love this boy. You learned about magnetism for him, and you wouldnt do that to save your physics grade in middle school."

Sansa sighed. "Should I leave Chicago behind for a boyfriend?"

"Didn't you squeal with delight last week when you got the offer from the Boston marketing firm?"

"I did," Sansa said, "but...I'm not sure what to say, Marg."

"Just try," her friend said gently.

***

Sansa sat at her dining room table, opened the card, and began.

_Jon, there's something I need to tell you. The compass isn't right, but we've been together for a year now and when I'm with you, I feel like my life's on the right path. You're my constant, my true north. I don't want to tie you down but I'd like to come with you, if you want that too. I love you._

Her heart pounded as she asked Bran to leave the card in Jon's mailbox. She was too scared to see his face when he read it. Besides she'd have her answer soon enough, when Jon came over that night.

*** 

Sansa barely got the door open before Jon swept her up in his arms. His face was wet with tears.

"You're mine too, Sansa," he said hoarsely, "my true north, I didn't know how to ask you but please, please come with me. I love you so much."

Sansa sighed happily. "I will, Jon."


End file.
